Techniques
Skills and Techniques are divided into four ranks/stages: Heaven Tier, Earth Tier, Profound Tier and Yellow Tier. Each of these stages are also divided into three levels/grades Lower, Middle and Upper. It is beneficial for a martial artist to pick a technique that is compatible with their martial spirit otherwise the user wouldn't be able to draw out even 25% of its power. In the Yun Hai Sect there is a place called the Star Pavilion which provides sect disciples with various techniques. The first floor of star pavilion is filled with yellow tier skills, the second floor holds the more powerful profound tier skills. Skill books borrowed from star pavilion had to be returned within one month. those living in Europe i used 1st and 2nd floor instead of ground and 1st floor :P the list bellow if the user name isn't mentioned then either it is [[Lin Feng] or there was no user mentioned in the series] =Martial Techniques= Nine Heavy Waves3 Also known as Nine Heaven Waves. Can be used for both offense and defense. Seven Tyrant Fist5 Also known as Seven Kills Fist. One fist, seven lethal strikes. Suitable for those who possess the a more physical martial spirit. Hurricane Blade5 Also known as Hurricane Slice. Transform the air itself into a weapon and launches multiple blades of wind. Suitable for those who have a wind nature martial spirit. Rampaging Ox5 Also known as Rampaging Bull. Yellow tier, upper grade technique. Suitable for those who have a beast martial spirit. Cool Breeze Sword5 Quick and skillful, using this skill must be done with natural grace and elegance, Suitable for those who have a sword martial spirit. Sword Unsheathing5 Also known as Sword Drawing. A skill which kills at lightening speed, a fast one-hit kill. Suitable for those who possess a sword martial spirit. if the user is slower then their opponent then the skill will fail. Roaring Thunder10 Also known as Roaring Thunder Sword. A yellow tier technique. If mastered to perfection, each hit would look like a lightning strike followed by an explosive roar of thunder. The roar would travel in the trajectory of the sword with tremendous destructive power. Poisonous Fist46 Also known as Mad Python Fist. When activated the user's energy takes the shape of a giant python. This technique was practiced by Gu Qing Jr. Eight Strikes of Desolation55 Also known as Eight Palm Strikes of Desolation. A profound tier, lower grade technique. if mastered eight extremely powerful strikes will cover the heavens and are almost impossible to avoid. Sword of Nirvana55 A profound tier, middle grade skill. requires a sword martial spirit to perfectly comprehend. It also required a perfect understanding of sword force. If someone did not understand the world and the elemental forces within, it would be impossible to comprehend this skill. Dead Forest55 Also known as Withered Forest. A profound tier offensive technique. Scorching Apocalypse55 A profound tier offensive technique. Deadly Frost55 Also known as Deadly Frost Palm. A profound tier offensive technique. Deadly Cross Shadow An offensive technique. Nine Sun Skill An offensive technique. Sword of Rising Sun An offensive technique. Created by Lin Feng. Sword of Scorching Sun An offensive technique. Created by Lin Feng. Sword of the Setting Sun229 An offensive technique. Created by Lin Feng. =Agility Techniques= Moonlight Feather5 Also known as Fleeting Shadow. A yellow tier agility technique. Once trained to the highest rank, the user becomes as fast as a flickering light. Nobody would see anything but the user's shadow and their own death. Dancing Wind Technique22 This technique allows the user to dissolve their body into wind, giving them the time to wait for an opportunity to strike. Suitable for those who have a wind nature martial spirit. This technique is used by Hou Qing. Purity Technique55 Also known as Purity Energy Skill. A profound rank, middle grade agility skill. Absorb the energy from heaven and earth to purify the body, regulates body functions and provides greater control over the body. When mastered the body will be faster, stronger and controlled with ease. This skill is suitable for any spirit. It cannot be practiced very quickly as the muscles and vessels must first become used to the change within the body. Improving too quickly would have the opposite effects and the body would become exhausted and possibly damaged. Nine Skies An agility technique. Nine Days Wind Qi An agility technique. Wind Walk An agility technique. Xiao Yao Step Technique An agility technique. =Other Techniques= Indestructible Golden Body also known as Invincible Golden Body. A body strengthening skill. Three Lives Skill A soul technique. Surplus Souls A soul technique. Category:Terminology